The Reverse Effect
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: A story about one of Amu's cousins who shows up at Amu's doorstep one day, the complete opposite of how Amu remembers her. OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the awesomeness that is Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 1**

Amu was standing by her mother. Across the room, a girl sat, crying. She turned to the sides. There were people muttering and looking at the girl.

"Poor child. She was already in such a horrible situation, and now this," a woman whispered to another lady next to her.

"I suppose she should have seen it coming though. Her mother wasn't exactly in her right-" the second woman was saying, when she cut off. Amu looked back at her mother, who was glaring at the woman. Her eyes almost said, "Shut up now, or else."

"Don't pay any attention to them sweetheart," Amu's mom said, her voice fading in and out. Then Amu awoke with a jolt. The doorbell rang again. Amu's parents and sister were at the store, so Amu walked downstairs to get it.

"This is weird. I haven't thought about her in a long time," Amu muttered to herself. She opened up the door, and looked out to see an older girl with long, light brown hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Hey there cuz!" Kanashii shouted, and threw her arm around Amu. Amu stood totally still, shocked. As soon as she spoke, Amu had realized it was her cousin Kanashii, but a part of her brain was saying that it wasn't. The last time she had seen Kanashii, she never spoke, always dressed in black, and was always depressing to be around. This Kanashii was dressed in a bright green tube top and jean shorts, and seemed like the kind of person who's always the center of attention.

"Umm... Kanashii? What... happened?" Amu asked.

"What do you mean silly?" Kanashii asked Amu, and squeezed her tighter.

"Well... oh, come in," Amu said, trying to act normal, when she was actually freaking out.

"Ok, thanks!" Kanashii said brightly, walked inside, and jumped onto the couch. Amu closed the door.

"Well... ok, first question. What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Oh, I got bored, so I left my house to come here! I decided it would be more fun to stay here then there. Ever since my mom committed suicide, everybody acts all depressed around me!" Kanashii said in a mock-angry voice. Amu stood there in the hall, shocked. She had NEVER heard Kanashii speak of her mother, and DEFINANTLY never heard her talk about her mom's death. Before now, Kanashii couldn't even stay in the same room with someone if they were talking about her mother.

"Amu! We're back! Could you help us with the-" Amu's mother stopped when she saw Kanashii. "Oh, uh, hello. Are you a friend of Amu's?"

"Aunt Midori! It's me, Kanashii!" she said, and smiled. Mrs. Hinamori just stood there.

"Oh, yeah mom! She came over a few minutes ago so she could say hi and be on her way so bye!" Amu said while pushing Kanashii toward the door.

"Stop being silly Amu!" Kanashii said, and stopped Amu from pushing her by hanging her arm around her tightly. "Actually, I was wondering if I could spend the night?"

"Oh... well, I suppose it would be fine, but... we don't have a guest room. Would you like to sleep on the couch?" Mrs. Hinamori asked.

"I WILL NOT sleep on a couch!" Kanashii yelled. Good, now she has to go home, Amu thought. "I'll sleep in Amu's room!" Amu fell over.

"This could be trouble," Miki whispered from the top of the stairs.

"I think that it'll be lots of fun! Now we have someone else to talk to and play with!" Ran yelled. Miki smacked a hand over her mouth and pulled her out of sight just as Kanashii looked up to where they had been, a serious look on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about her..." Miki whispered as she watched the girl flash fake smiles at everyone. "Even if she is Amu's family..."

**a/n: This is the first OC thing that I've thought up since Fea Hotori, Torin Hotori, and all of my other ones, so I'm kinda nervous about how it is. Is it good? Is it bad? Or is it just another fanfic? Oh, and on a side note, Kanashii means, "sad", or, "gloomy", and she's 15, a sophomore in high school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I lack ownership of Shugo Chara.**

Chapter 2

"Hey, you stay here while I take a shower. And do NOT go through my stuff please!" Amu said as she opened the door to her room.

"Oh come on, why would I do something like that? Unless you have a big dark secret to hide or something like that." Kanashii replied, looking up from a large chapter book.

"Wh-why would you say t-that?" Amu stuttered.

"Because you're stuttering."

"Well, w-what ever. JUST DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Amu yelled, and slammed the door behind her. Kanashii laughed.

"I love torturing little people!" Kanashii laughed. She started to read again. It was quiet for awhile, until something opened up Amu's balconey door and flew in.

"Hey Amu have you seen-" Yoru was cut off when Kanashii grabbed him out of the air in about two seconds. She stared at him for a minute, then squealed.

"I love kittens!" she said, and hugged Yoru.

"Hey, I'm no kitten! In fact, I'm large for a Shugo Chara!" Yoru replied angrily.

"Oh, so you're fat?" Kanashii said.

"NO!! I NEVER SAID THAT!" Yoru yelled.

"I can hear you, you don't have to yell, geez," Kanashii said, rubbing her ears.

"Well, tell me where Amu is and LET GO!" Yoru said, and struggled to get away.

"I'll tell you where she is when I want to. But You're just to cute to let go of!" Kanashii squealed, and hugged Yoru tighter.

"IKUTO! HELP!" Yoru cried out.

"Who's Iku-" Just then, something gripped Kanashii's leg and pulled her to the floor, forcing her to release Yoru to land on her hands. She turned back towards the bed and saw a boy, slightly older then her staring at her from under the bed. Just then, Amu walked in from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body like a dress.

"I hope you didn't get into any trouble while I was-" Amu stopped when she saw Ikuto gripping Kanashii's leg under her bed, staring at her.

**a/n: Sorry, Sara has been very busy with stuff and had writers block until now. Sara, like Noodles, enjoys talking in third person. Though, not quite as much as Noodles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter 3

"Um, Amu-chan, could you possibly get this jerk off my leg?" Kanashii asked as Amu just stood there.

"Oh, um... Kanashii. You are dreaming. This is not real. There couldn't possibly be little people and animals existing, no way!" Amu said, attempting to convince Kanashii. It wasn't working.

"So you're saying that I have been asleep for weeks and have been dreaming about her?" Kanashii said, and pointed to her egg-shaped earing that had webs all over it. Suddenly, the egg opened up and out came a Shugo Chara similar to Yoru.

"Yo, what's up, nyah?" asked the strange little cat.

"W-wait, you have a Shugo Chara!?" Amu asked, shocked.

"No, not at all."

"Then what do you call that?"Ikuto asked in a bored voice, and pointed to the cat. Yoru just stared.

"A Shugo Chara. What else would I call her?" Kanashii asked.

"B-but, that makes no sense-" Amu was cut off as the cat jumped onto her shoulder.

"I don't have a Shugo Chara. I have two," Kanashii said, and held up a second webbed egg that was attached to her belt. Nothing came out.

"Has your other Shugo Chara even come out of it's egg yet?" Ikuto said.

"Of course she has, idiots. She's preparing. And in case anyone wanted to know, my name is Fukakai," said Fukakai matter-of-factly, and jumped from Amu's shoulder to Kanashii's.

"Preparing?" Amu said, confused. Just then, the egg top blasted off and out came a girl wearing a medieval dress and a crown made of roses.

"The light... I see it... I see..." Just then, she fainted into Kanashii's hand.

"AH! What happened! Is she okay!?" Amu asked, and rushed over.

"Gotcha, sucker!" the girl said, and stood up.

"Chikku's* always pulling stuff like that. Try not to fall for it again," Kanashii said, and winked.

"Stop making fun of me! I am NOT Doramachikku**! I am Hen! You hear me! He-" Hen was cut off as Ikuto grabbed her by the back of her dress and held her in the air.

"You sure are annoying," he said, and dangled her higher as she struggled to get away.

"Let go of me you perv! I will not stand to be treated this way!" Hen looked helplessly at Kanashii.

"All right, let go of her," Kanashii said and grabbed for Hen. Ikuto pulled Hen away just a second before Kanashii's hand made contact. She tried again. He pulled again. Now Kanashii went into a frenzy of hand swipes, none of which made contact. Amu just stood there.

"What? It's not like I'm hurting her or any-" Ikuto was cut off as Kanashii lost her balance and fell onto him, making him lose his grip on Hen. Hen got away seconds before they hit the ground.

"Ouch, that hur-" Kanashii stopped when she realized that Ikuto was smiling and had put a hand around her waist.

"I didn't know you felt that way. You should have told me soon-" Ikuto was cut off as Kanashii smacked him across the face, hard. She quickly got up and walked to the other side of the bed.

"I-Ikuto, are you okay?" Amu asked, and rushed over to him. He rubbed his cheek where he had been smacked.

"You sure are strong for a girl. What's your secret?" Ikuto asked, looking back at Kanashii.

"Sexist," she said, then ignored him and began to read her book again.

"Kanashii-chan is a black belt. You definantly don't want to mess with her," Fukakai said, and curled up next to Kanashii.

"Well, I still have Amu-chan," Ikuto said and put his arm around Amu, who was still in a towel. Kanashii got up so fast that even Ikuto couldn't follow, and grabbed Amu.

"Get someone else, that's possibly your own age. Amu is like my little sister, and NO ONE will be allowed to have her. Except me," Kanashii said, and put her arms around Amu protectively.

"Well, whatever. You're not my mom, so don't tell me what to do," Ikuto sighed, and dropped down onto the bed.

"What a troublesome boy! I've never seen Kanashii-chan get THAT angry at anyone before," Hen whispered to Fukakai.

"Yeah, me neither!" Fukakai whispered back, then sat in the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them.

***: Chikku= Doramachikku**

****: Doramachikku= means dramatic.**

**a/n: I'm SO sorry that I confused people by posting this without an explanation as to the stars, or if you wanna be smart, the asterisks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shugo Chara. It would be so cool if I did, though...**

**Chapter 4**

Kanashii sat up, still awake. She glanced at the clock. 2:00 am. She looked over at Amu, sound asleep. Kanashii laid back down and tried to sleep, but the nightmare she had had a few hours ago still seemed too real.

"Man, I just want to forget all about it..." Kanashii muttered, and pushed a pillow over her head. She laid there for a few minutes, then got up and walked onto Amu's balcony and leaned over the railing.

"Why are you still awake?" Ikuto asked from the tree. He had stayed there since Kanashii had hit him.

She glared up at him. "It's none of your business."

"Why are you like that?"

"Why am I like what?" Kanashii asked angrily.

"Whenever you're around Amu, you act happy, but whenever she's not looking, you drop your mask and look depressed and angry." Ikuto said.

"Hmf. Good observation. Now leave me alone."

"I will if you tell me what happened."

"No. Go away pest."

"I can tell that it's something that happened awhile ago. If it was recent, you wouldn't be able to keep your guard up." Ikuto stated. Kanashii froze.

"It's not that I don't like talking to an almost complete stranger during the night, but I'm tired and want to sleep, so LEAVE."

"No."

"Go."

"No."

Kanashii sighed. "If it will get you off my back, you know what, fine. My parents are both dead. That's what happened."

"How did they die?" Ikuto asked, slightly interested.

"None of your business. Now you have to go!" Kanashii said, and started to walk back inside when Ikuto jumped down and grabbed her arm.

"Just tell me. Actually, how about this. If you tell me, I will leave you alone. I won't ever go near you, I won't talk to you. Heck, I won't even look at you if that's what you want."

"...fine." Kanashii said quietly and sat down against the railing. Ikuto stood and leaned on the railing.

"Go ahead."

"When I was three, my father went to join the army. A year later he was killed in battle. My mother didn't have much money, but she still got by, and took care of me. As I grew, my mother's health worsened. I hadn't known this at the time, but when my father died, something snapped in my mother's head and put her into an extremely deep state of shock. When I turned six, I began to realize this, and started to hear rumors that my mother was crazy. I never believed that and still don't, but..." Kanashii trailed off, and lowered her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked, and was about to touch her shoulder when she smacked his hand away again.

"You said that you wouldn't come near me if I told you, so you better keep that promise..." she said, and lifted her head up, revealing the start of tears in her eyes.

"But..." Ikuto trailed off. Kanashii continued.

"Around five months after my birthday, I... well, I had been at school the whole day, thinking about my mother, because she had looked very ill that morning. I did my usual routine, then hurried home. I realized something was wrong immediately, because when I reached the front door to my house, it would always be unlocked for me, and... that day, it... it wasn't..." she trailed off again, and tears started to run down her face. Ikuto just stood patiently, not wanting to get his hand smacked again.

"Well, I... I knew that there was a spare key under the mat, so I took it and used it to... to open the door. Then, I... looked around for my mother. I didn't see her anywhere on the first floor, so I... I walked upstairs, and over to her room. When I opened the door, I... I..." Kanashii started to sob. Ikuto couldn't stand it. He put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't smack it away that time.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything else. I can already figure what happened-" Ikuto was cut off as Kanashii grabbed him and sobbed into his chest.

"I... I'm sorry... she said in a quiet voice, and continued to cry. Ikuto put his arms around her, as he had done for Utau several times before. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kanashii pushed him away and got up.

"I... I'd better get back inside and sleep... goodnight, Ikuto." Kanashii had said the last part low, but Ikuto had heard her. The gentleness of her voice shocked Ikuto, especially after she had been crying.

"...yeah, you too." Ikuto said, and jumped off into the night. Kanashii looked back, then lay down and immediately fell asleep, feeling a comforting aura around her.

**a/n: Okay, I did not mean for this to turn so sappy! I didn't even plan on having any KanaxIku moments either! Man, my brain is so messed up. It seems whenever I get a good idea, and start to type it or write it down, my brains like, "No, I hate that, do this." And I write down something ****else. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 5**

Kanashii got up and stretched. She looked over at the clock. 12:32. Amu was gone.

"Geez, you sure took a long time to get up, sleepyhead!" Fukakai complained. She and Hen were sitting at a doll house table. Hen was sipping tea, with her pinky up.

"My goodness darling! Your hair looks like a rats nest! And a proper lady should always get up early to properly prepare herself-" Hen was cut off as Fukakai covered her mouth.

"She's an old-fashioned British today," Fukakai said, and uncovered Hen's mouth.

"How dare you!" Hen shrieked.

"Yeah, whatever. Where's Amu?" Kanashii asked.

"Umm... I dunno. But she got up and left pretty early-"

"LIKE A PROPER LADY!" Hen cut in.

"Whatever. Anyway, she didn't say where she was going." Fukakai said. Kanashii got up and opened Amu's closet. A piece of folded-up paper fell down.

"Bingo," Kanashii said and opened it up. The note said this:

_Dear Kanashii,_

_If you are reading this, you really are a freak who goes through other people's things. Also, I went to school. That's why I'm gone. And everyone else will be gone for a while too. So, see ya._

_-Amu_

Kanashii fumed with silent anger.

"I AM NOT A FREAK!!!" she yelled, causing Fukakai and Hen to jump. Kanashii then turned into the hallway and stomped down the stairs.

"I'm just going to have some waffles, and forget-" Kanashii stopped as she tumbled head-first down the rest of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked and held out his hand. He was standing about a foot away. Kanashii smacked away his hand and pointed at his face.

"10 FEET!!!" Kanashii yelled.

"Eh?"

"YOU AGREED!"

"Ah yes, during that heartfelt confession. Whatever."

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! NOW GO!" Kanashii picked up a conveniently placed boulder and threw it at Ikuto.

"Ok, ok! Don't have to go psycho on me. I'm only here because Amu told me to keep you company," Ikuto said, then walked over and plopped down on the couch.

"10 FEET!!!" Kanashii yelled, then walked over and put some waffles in the toaster. Then she went over and sat down to eat. By the time she finished, Ikuto had disappeared.

"Thank GOD!" Kanashii said, and started to relax when she heard a strange little giggling. It was barely audible, but it was there.

"What's that?" Fukakai asked.

"No idea," Kanashii said, and looked around. The sound seemed to come from all over.

"W-what if it's a-a ghost?" Hen asked, shaking.

"No such thing," Kanashii answered, even though she had even considered it.

"Okay, then let's look for the source," Fukakai said. So, they began their hunt.

**a/n: Sorry for being late, I've been busy with loads-o-crap. That is my excuse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Shugo Chara. I think you already knew that, though.**

Chapter 6

"Hen! Hurry up! Kanashii-chan already went ahead and started without us!" Fukakai yelled at Hen's closed egg.

"Okay, okay I'm coming! You cannot rush true perfection!" Hen complained, her egg opening to reveal Hen wearing a detective's coat and holding a magnifying glass.

"Oh, geez. You really went all out."

"When don't I?"

"Well, whatever. Kanashii told me that we have to check the lower levels of the house, while she checks up."

"B-but I h-hate basements!" Hen shivered.

"Don't be a baby! Besides, did you want to check the attic? It's even darker AND scarier! At least there are windows in the basement!" Fukakai said, then turned around and leaped down the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Hen called, going slow so she wouldn't trip over her coat.

**Meanwhile...**

Kanashii sighed. "Guess I shouldn't have split us up. This house is pretty creepy when your all alone..." A floorboard squeaked.

"AH! No, no... gotta be calm... come on Kanashii! Remember your favorite saying!" _I'm optimisticly pessimistic! No, WAIT! That's not it! ...what was it again?_

"Oh, right! I AIN'T 'FRAID OF NO GHOSTS!" Kanashii shouted to no one in particular. "...now I feel like a fool..."

**In the basement...**

"AHHH!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT!? IT SOUNDED LIKE SCREAMING!" Hen yelled, and clung to Fukakai.

"More like yelling. I'd yell too, if I was alone. But your here, so it wouldn't matter."

"W-what does yelling d-do?" Hen asked, still shaking.

"It makes you feel more powerful, and not so alone. Anyway, come on, we have to keep looking."

"Yeah, right," Hen said, and immeadiatly started to search.

"God, she's so weird! I can't believe part of Kanashii-chan is like that..." Fukakai said, then shook her head and also continued to search for the insane giggling, which WAS DRIVING THEM ALL NUTS!!!

**Back upstairs...**

"Huh?" Kanashii stated, as she walked through a spot in the hallway which the giggling sounded slightly louder in. She looked around, but it didn't seem to be coming from any general direction. Then she realized it.

"It's coming from the attic!" Kanashii shouted, and was about to run down to get Hen and Fukakai when the laughing stopped. Then there was a loud thump right above Kanashii's head. Then another, further away. Then another, even further. Then she realized, _It's heading for the attic door! It's coming to get me!_ Kanashii stood paralyzed, in fear of what was coming.

**a/n: Super short chapter power!!! ...well, you can't blame me. I have ANOTHER chapter story to work on, and MORE loads-o-crap homework! Gah! And I have my birthday coming up, so I'm trying to write down everyone that can come and... AND...! AHHH! Never mind! I'll just do everything and go insane in the process! No worries!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Shugo Chara, as I have already said multiple times, so I'm not saying it anymore. Also, this chapter is dedicated to poor sick Noodles-chan. Get well soon! (Hopefully you will be at school tomorrow, Miles stopped sitting by us without Sam and you.)**

**Chapter 7**

The sound was moving closer and closer to the door. It reached the door and...! Stopped? Kanashii listened hard. She couldn't hear anything coming from upstairs in the attic.

"Kanashii! We thought we heard something! Are you ok?" Hen asked as she raced toward Kanashii. Fukakai came up behind her a second later.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though, there was a sound coming from the attic... I still don't know what it was. Better go check..." Kanashii said, then walked down the hallway, toward the attic door.

"No! Don't do it Kanashii-chan! You could get hurt!" Hen yelled.

Kanashii stopped just before the door. "Don't be silly. It's not like it could have weapons, right?" A second after she said that, a hard, rubber ball came full throttle out of the attic and whizzed not an inch past Kanashii's head. Then, it flew downstairs and hit a small table that had one of Mrs. Hinamori's priceless vases on it. The vase started to tip.

"Oh no! If that breaks, we'll be in big trouble and get thrown out! If that happens, where will we go?" Hen wailed.

"Fukakai!"

"Yes!"

"Character Transformation: Curious Cat!" Kanashii now looked similar to how Ikuto's transformation looked, only, she was brown, and had on a short light blue dress. She jumped down the stairs and caught the vase just before it hit the floor.

"Phew! That was close!" Kanashii said, then realized the ball was STILL wrecking the house! It bounced high and hit down the curtains on a window; It bounced off the TV, causing it to nearly crack; and now it was headed for; THE CHINA CABINET! Kanashii leaped and caught the ball seconds before it hit the cabinet.

"Good job guys!" Hen yelled from atop the stairs. Of course, just when they thought it was safe, a TENNIS BALL flew out from the attic and hid the chandelier over the table, which made it swing. Kanashii ran after the tennis ball. She caught it a second before she changed back.

"Sorry Kanashii... I get tired... too easily..." Fukakai said, then curled up in a ball and began to sleep.

"Alright. Only one way to stop this," Kanashii said, then took a deep breath and headed for the attic.

**a/n: I was worried I wouldn't finish tonight, but I did! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The usual message.**

**Chapter 8**

Kanashii entered the attic. It was a small, dark, and musky place. She looked around. She could just make out the figures of boxes, old furniture, and various other unused items. It gave her the creeps.

"Hello?" she called out softly. No reply. She got up and walked further into the attic. At the very end, she saw a large trunk. From where she was standing, it almost looked like a coffin. She gulped.

"Kanashii-chan! Get back down here before you get hurt!" Hen yelled up at her. Kanashii was about to answer back when a shadow darted across the room and slammed the attic door shut. Hen screamed from somewhere below. Kanashii could see nothing. It was completely black.

"Umm... if there's somebody in here, this isn't funny!" Kanashii said nervously, and began to back up. If only she could find the wall...

Suddenly, there was a noise from behind her. She jumped 10 feet into the air.

There it was again. The giggling. It was coming... FROM INSIDE THE TRUNK!!!

**At the school...**

"Alright, see you guys later!" Amu called behind her as she ran down the hallway. School had ended a while ago, but Amu had stayed to hang around with the guardians for awhile. After all, she had told Ikuto to keep Kanashii company until she got back... _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea... _Amu thought to herself. She then quickened her pace.

"Hey Amu!" Tadase called after her.

"Y-yes?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking, since we have that big test tomorrow, I was thinking that we could, umm, study together..." Tadase said shyly.

Amu knew she couldn't turn him down, not even for family. "Of course Tadase!" Amu said, and they walked together back down the hallway to an empty classroom. She forgot all about her worries after seeing Tadase.

**Meanwhile, back at the house...**

"Kanashii-chan! Kanashii-chan! Can you hear me? Can you hear m-" Hen was cut off as Fukakai swatted her on the head.

"Stop repeating everything you say!"

"B-but I'm w-worried about Kanashii-chan, I mean what if she's hurt or-"

"Come on Hen! We aren't talking about a total stranger! We are a part of Kanashii, and we should know everything about her. I do. I know that she's strong enough to get through this. She has been through way worse then something like this! She will be fine. Don't you already know that?"

"I suppose, but... I want to be there for her! I feel totally useless! Whenever she does a character transformation, it's with you! Never me! You have always been her first pick!"

"Oh come on! That's only because she CAN'T transform with you yet! You know that! And if she could, she would!"

"No she wouldn't!"

"Yes she would! In fact, if she could transform with you, you'd be her first pick because you're so strong!"

"You are only saying that to make me feel better!"

"No! I'm serious! Think about all of the great things she could become with you! A musician! An actress! A detective! With me, all she does is turn into an over-sized fur ball!"

"Did you just call yourself fat?"

"No! What I mean is, I'm just a cat, and you are so much more!"

"Thank you Fukakai... you always know how to cheer me up..." Hen said, and hugged Fukakai.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy. You know how I hate mushy!"

"Oh, sorry!" Hen laughed, then they both looked up in silence, awaiting Kanashii's return.

**In the attic...**

The insane laughter continued. Kanashii knew that she wanted to just quit, and curl up in a ball and wait to be rescued. But she couldn't. If she did, she would never forgive herself. So instead, she walked straight toward the laughter, toward the trunk, and lifted the lid.

"Here we go," she whispered, bracing herself for an attack.

**a/n: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Again, I have left you in suspense to see what will happen! Oh, and sorry that I haven't put this out till now. Been busy doing stuff, like seeing who can come to my party, studying for stuff, and oh, spraining my ankle. It sucks. XP **

**Also, it's even LATER because fanfiction was being mean to me!!! XP XP**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter 9

"Here we go," Kanashii said, and opened the trunk lid. Inside there was... a bunch of old stuffed animals. _Probably from Amu's childhood, _Kanashii guessed. She picked one up, and pulled a small string that was embedded in the back of a teddy bear.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the bear laughed. From inside the trunk, it had sounded lower and more evil. Now it was just a bit worn down and scratchy.

"I was afraid of a teddy bear!?" Kanashii said, then shook the bear and laughed. She sat down and observed the bear in the little light that was flowing into the attic. Her eyes had finally adjusted. She was about to get up when she realized something. _This string has to be pulled manually!_ Kanashii gasped then looked around. She saw the weird shadow dart across the room again, then it was gone. She held the bear tight.

"Hello?" Kanashii said weakly, looking around and got up. There was a noise behind her. She turned. Another noise. She turned again. She turned and turned until she was really dizzy.

"Boo," a voice right behind her head whispered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kanashii screamed and jumped so high that her head hit the attic ceiling.

"Hehehehe..." the voice laughed. Suddenly, she stopped yelling and smacked her hand through the place where the voice was. She heard a thud and felt her hand connect with something. It fell down.

"IKUTO! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Kanashii yelled and grabbed Ikuto, or the "ghost" by the shoulders and shook him. Hard.

"Notice you didn't say you were going to kill me," Ikuto said hoarsely, the wind knocked out of him.

"YOU SHUT UP! I CAN'T BELEIVEYOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, SELFISH, INSENSITIVE JERK!!!" Kanashii yelled into Ikuto's face.

"Kanashii-chan! Are you okay!?" Hen asked as she and Fukakai finally jammed the door open. Hen ran over and hugged Kanashii's neck.

"This guy told us everything," Fukakai said, then pointed a pad toward Yoru, who had a guilty expression on his face.

"You are very rude!" Hen yelled at Ikuto, then smacked him across his cheek.

"Do you really think that hurt?" Ikuto asked, without looking up at her. He had been staring at his feet the whole time. Kanashii thought at first it was because he felt bad, then realized that he was snickering.

"Oh, so you think it's funny?" Kanashii asked, then smacked him again. She grabbed his collar and dragged him down the attic stairs, then down the regular stairs, over to the couch where she dropped onto the couch and dropped Ikuto on the floor. He crawled onto the couch and sat down, at the other end. A few minutes passed, and he scooched a bit closer, causing Kanashii to yell loudly.

"10 FEET!" She yelled, which made him scooch back.

"Fine. Geez," he said.

"Alright, you sit there until Amu gets back and be a good kitty," Kanashii said, and folded her arms.

**a/n: Again, Noodles' nagging caused this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's original characters.**

**Chapter 10**

"I'm home! Sorry that I'm late I was kinda busy!" Amu yelled into the dark house. It was already 8:00 and her parents weren't going to be home for another few hours. She looked around and listened, but she couldn't hear or see anything. She dropped her backpack on the floor and walked into the living room. She turned on a dim lamp. There on the couch was Kanashii, Ikuto, Yoru, Fukakai, and Hen, all asleep. Amu blushed. Kanashii was sleeping how she would be sitting, but Ikuto's head was on her lap.

"Hmm? What?" Kanashii asked, wiping her eyes. She looked down at Ikuto for a minute before she realized that his head was in her lap. She smacked him hard, and he sat up.

"Oww... hey, I was having a good dream," Ikuto complained, rubbing his head where she had hit him.

"That'll teach you!" Kanashii looked up at Amu.

"Uh, what... happened?" Amu asked. She knew Kanashii didn't like Ikuto, but she didn't think that she would be so hard on him.

"Oh, nothing really. Ikuto just freaked out Hen, Fukakai and I by acting like a ghost in the attic and chucking old balls from the attic into your mother's valuable items," Kanashii said sarcasticly.

"You WHAT!?" Amu asked Ikuto. He just shrugged. Kanashii hit him again.

"Geez. I'd thought that you would be a little nicer after I heard your story. Guess not," Ikuto said, and jumped up and ran out with Yoru before she could say anything.

"What does he mean by "your story"?" Amu asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kanashii sighed, and sat back down on the couch. "Why are you so late anyway?"

"Oh, um, well..." Amu trailed off and blushed at the thought of her great evening. She felt guilty, but at the same time she was really happy. Her and Tadase had studied for about an hour, then had snacks, drinks, and talked for the rest of the time. Amu had been in heaven.

"Well what?" Kanashii asked impatiently. Amu snapped out of her wonderful trance, and giggled.

"Well, Tadase invited me to study with him. And... I sort of... lost track of time...hehehe..." Amu closed her eyes and lowered her head, expecting Kanashii to yell at her.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Kanashii squealed, and hugged Amu. Amu stood in shock.

"What...?"

"Well, you like this guy Tadase, right? Good for you, spending time with him!" Kanashii patted her on the back.

"So... then you aren't mad? You aren't going to give me a lecture?"

"No! If you like someone, spend as much time with them as you can! I can't say the same for me, since all of the guys I know are ANNOYING JERKS!" Kanashii yelled at the door, and crossed her arms.

"Oh... ok then... I'm going to go do my homework. If you need anything, call me."

"If you need help with homework, you call ME, ok?" Kanashii said, turning on the tv.

"Alright. See you later," Amu said, and walked upstairs.

"Later." Kanashii turned the channel to the news, then to cartoons, then to a bunch of other channels. "There's nothing on!" she muttered as she flipped through the channels.

**a/n: Yay for updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I obviously don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 11**

"Well, guess I'm leaving then." It was the morning, and everyone was eating breakfast. The all glanced up at Kanashii.

"What do you mean leaving? As in, for a walk, or..." Amu trailed off.

"No, leaving for good. This place just... isn't for me, ya know? Besides, I've been enough of a burden here already," Kanashii sighed.

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, you've been so quiet and calm that I barely noticed you," Mrs. Hinamori said.

"Trust me, I've gotten into some trouble." Kanashii winked at Amu. Amu glanced away.

"So then, you're going back to your aunt's house?" Mrs. Hinamori asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm going back there..." Kanashii stood up and went upstairs.

"I should go help her, uh, pack!" Amu said quickly, then ran up after Kanashii.

**Upstairs...**

"Oh, Amu. What is it?" Kanashii asked, and glanced at Amu.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth: you aren't going home, are you?" Amu stared coldly at Kanashii, who was looking down at her lap. She then realized that Fukakai, Hen, and an egg were in her lap. Wait, AN EGG!?

"Home? I have no home," Kanashii said bitterly.

"Is that... a Shugo egg?"

"Yes... found it this morning..." Kanashii picked it up and held it close to her face. Then she smiled. But this smile wasn't like a normal smile. It looked as if Kanashii's entire face was glowing, and for once, she looked at peace.

"Where... are you going to go?" Amu asked quietly.

"I'm not really sure... maybe I'll follow Ikuto around for awhile," she joked, then added quietly, "He really isn't as bad as I thought he was..."

"Kanashii, why? Why do you have to leave so soon, if you have no where to go?" Amu asked, clenching her fists. She felt angry.

"Amu... I... had a dream. About... my mom." Kanashii glanced out Amu's window, at something only she could see.

"So what?"

"This is... the first time since... then... she... she told e that I should... find my true place here, in this world." She glanced back at Amu, tears running down her cheeks.

"Kanashii..."

Kanashii wiped her eyes. "I-I promised myself t-that I wouldn't cry anymore..." she wiped her eyes again. "To truly be myself, I have to grow up, and become something... something that my mom would be proud of." Kanashii stood up.

"Goodbye," Amu whispered.

"Bye," Kanashii said back, the smile on her face. It seemed like an instant later, she was gone. Amu wiped her eyes, and realized that they were a little wet.

"Why am I crying? I'm not said, I'm glad that annoying girl is gone," Amu muttered, still wiping her eyes.

"Your going to miss her, aren't you?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, I guess a little bit," Amu said. With that, she headed back down to eat breakfast before she had to leave, heading on her way to school, where she would learn to be as good as she could be, and to learn what it would truly mean to be herself.

**a/n: Yes, I know, crappy ending. Oh well, at least it's finally over and I can focus on other things... like new stories and such...**


End file.
